lucky
by berrywarbler
Summary: living with rachel and santana wasn't supposed to lead to relentless teasing, and it definitely wasn't supposed to lead to the three of them falling into bed together. blaine/rachel/santana.


**a/n: **this is basically 3,500 words of pure porn. you can blame the wonderful claddaugh ring and twistdmentality for this? also, there's another anderpezberry threesome on my tumblr, so. whatever, onto the porn.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't even sure when it started, exactly. All he knew was that one day, he came home and Santana and Rachel were making out on the couch.<p>

"So these are your roommates?" his date had questioned, raising an eyebrow as Blaine stood in the doorway in shock, Rachel coyly hiding in Santana's neck as Santana flipped them off with a yell to leave them alone.

He found out the next morning from a very hung over Rachel that it wasn't the first time it happened, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

He had moved in with the two by the time their senior years rolled around, starting on his junior year, when Kurt moved out for a study abroad program in Italy. They had offered him the room, and it was weird, at first, staying in his exes bedroom, but it was even weirder still watching how Rachel and Santana reacted towards each other. In high school, the girls were constantly at opposing ends, catty and bitchy towards the other if they were acknowledging the others existence at all.

But college-and New York-seemed to have mellowed Santana out, and Santana seemed to have mellowed Rachel out. They still fought more often than not, Blaine ducking as he ran across the living room one day when Rachel's hair dryer was thrown in Santana's direction over some small detail Blaine was trying to ignore, but the three lived in relative peace, coexisting without too much drama.

It was a little weird, at first, watching as Rachel and Santana brought home boys and girls Blaine rarely saw again. It was the type of behavior he had expected from Santana, but when the third guy in just as many weeks left their apartment one morning, Rachel didn't offer any explanation except "I'm young, Blaine, and I have a lot of stress. It's the simplest way to work it out."

Simplest for her unfortunately meant extremely confusing for him.

Blaine tried to ignore it, but Rachel was nothing if not vocal in all aspects of her life as he was quickly learning. He usually tried spending the night elsewhere if he knew she had a date, knowing that the other prospect meant him jerking off in his bed to the sound of Rachel and whatever guy she was with. He was never able to fully look her in the face after that, feeling completely ashamed for having imagined what it'd be like if he was the reason for her moans, for having acted like a 13 year old instead of the 21 year old he actually was.

If she knew what he did, on the other side of the wall from her bed, she'd never look at him again. It was his own dirty little secret, and one he planned on carrying well.

Santana was the one to catch him, sneaking into his bedroom late one night and chuckling darkly as she crawled into his bed, clamping a hand over his mouth as he tried to cover himself. "Shut up Anderson," she growled, her hand moving to where his own had been just moments before, Rachel's groaning from the other room only becoming louder. "I knew you were home, and Berry's so fucking loud anyone would need to get off to it, so I came to help."

Blaine gave her a confused expression, but he couldn't exactly deny what he had been doing-she had literally caught him red handed-and when her hand started stroking, so much softer and tighter than his own, he didn't fight her off.

"So, how often do you get off to her?" Santana whispered in his ear, his own breath catching in his throat. "I mean, I know it has to be often-your staring has gone relatively harmless to downright leering, especially when she bends over-" Blaine had to fight back a loud groan of his own, not wanting to tip off the girl in the other room who was rapidly reaching her own end. "Did I ever tell you how good she tastes? How much I love wrapping my tongue around her clit and sucking hard, how tight and wet her cunt feels around my fingers?"

"Santana-" Blaine gasped out, unable to say much more before he was coming all over her hand, the image of Rachel spread for Santana, reaching out for him just too much and pushing him over the edge. "Jesus Christ," he let out, Santana just chuckling as she grabbed tissues from his nightstand to clean her hand off, his eyes turning towards her in curiosity. "Do you really do those things with Rachel?"

"Of course," Santana shrugged. "Have you seen how high strung she gets when it's been more than two days without an orgasm? The girl needs one, or we'd all murder each other." Blaine's mind was racing with images of the two of them, making any thoughts of being gay completely swept clear from his mind. "You know, she'd fuck you if you let her."

"What?" Blaine shrieked loudly, noises from the next room stilling completely as Santana raised an eyebrow. "That's insane," Blaine whispered, as if it'd make up for his previous outburst.

"I hear she gives good head," Santana sang, standing up off the bed now and shrugging her shoulders. "But if you prefer to sit in your room jacking off, then so be it. Don't let her pretty little mouth show you all the things it's oh so good at."

Blaine just groaned, head falling back onto his pillow as his brain supplied the images of all the ways Rachel's mouth _would _be good for him.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't say anything about it for almost two weeks, Blaine avoiding her glances as often as possible. He tried hooking up with some guy from one of his classes, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as he had hoped and by the end of the week it was back to Santana and her hand while Rachel and her boyfriend-they assumed it was her boyfriend, at least, the same guy having snuck out of the apartment for nearly a month now-fucked in the room next to them.<p>

He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Rachel prancing around in her short shorts was becoming a problem for him and his attention span, that the whole gay thing might not be as 100% as he had so childishly declared before. That maybe he enjoyed the way her shirt raised when she leaned up to reach something from a tall cabinet, exposing her lower back just enough to show him her tan skin. That maybe, when she was bent over stretching to practice for dance routines for the show she was in, he spent a little too much time staring at her ass. That maybe when she sat across from him at their island counter in their small kitchen, lips wrapped around her straw as she sucked down her daily smoothie, his mind was thinking about other things her mouth should have been wrapped around.

He was losing his mind over one of his best friends, and he was worried he was going to snap before too long.

It didn't help that every time Santana caught his leering, she'd lean close and whisper "Just fuck her already," or "bet she'd look better bent over that counter with you fucking her from behind, screaming your name," or "too bad she's not on her knees for you," almost always sending Blaine running for the privacy of his own room, his own hand. He wasn't about to risk anything with Rachel just for some strange rush of hormones he felt towards her, regardless of Santana's never ending commentary. It was like she had replaced normal conversations with all the ways Blaine could take Rachel, his mind barely able to think about anything else anymore.

Two weeks, he lived with the running commentary and the shame as he tried to avoid Rachel more and more, groaning in frustration as he heard all too familiar noises once more coming from the middle bedroom, heading towards the bathroom to try and shower and drown them out, not wanting to give in once again.

But then a second moan rang out, one that was spectacularly girly, that sounded nothing like the male he had been getting begrudgingly used too, one that he was pretty sure landed on his other roommate.

His suspicions were confirmed as he heard an all too familiar voice call out Rachel's name, his curiosity getting the best of him as he opened Rachel's door, shocked-despite Santana's stories, the ones she had been filling his brain with nonstop since she discovered him-to find Rachel between Santana's thighs, the other girls legs over her shoulder as she gripped onto Rachel's hair tightly, Rachel's free hand between her own thighs as she groaned into Santana's cunt, a mess of sighs and moans falling from both sets of lips as Blaine tried to process the image.

It was Santana, again, who noticed him first, who beckoned him first with a soft "Look who finally showed up," Rachel sitting up and turning her head, a finger absentmindedly clearing off what must have been juices from Santana as she grinned at him.

Blaine lost all control, gnawing on his bottom lip as Rachel greeted him. "Come join us," she offered, a glint in her eyes that Blaine wasn't used to, but definitely wanted to be. He didn't need a second invitation, moving quickly and stripping just as fast as he could, Santana chuckling as she moved Rachel's fingers back to where she needed her most, another sigh escaping her mouth as Rachel quickly resumed her ministrations, her face still upturned towards Blaine, looking up at him expectantly.

He quickly grabbed ahold of her head and brought it towards his own, kissing her harshly, teeth and tongue clashing as she brought her free hand to his hips, tugging on him to pull him onto the bed with them, Santana sitting up and watching as Rachel's fingers continued to disappear in and out of her. Blaine let his own fingers trail over Rachel's flushed skin, marveling at how soft and firm it was at the same time, his hand moving lower and lower before he slipped a finger inside her, grinning as she bit down on his bottom lip hard. "Not enough," she whispered, her breathing already a little labored as she placed kisses on his shoulder, his chest, her own hands reaching out to take ahold of him, biting her lip as she started stroking him gently. He simply nodded, pulling out before sliding two fingers in her, her body tensing slightly at the intrusion, but letting him proceed none the less.

"See how wet she is, Anderson?" Santana commented, snapping Blaine into realizing the two of them weren't alone, his eyes taking in the sight of his other roommate spread before them. "Know how I got her like that?" Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily as Rachel leaned on his shoulder, her hand tightening around the base of his cock and sending a shudder throughout his body. "I told her how hot you were for her, Anderson. How much you wanted to fuck that tight little pussy of hers, make her scream your name."

"I-"

"How badly you needed to see that pretty little face she makes when she comes, hard, her entire body wrapped around you. How hard you got over listening to her fuck all those other guys, how you spent every night she did so fucking your own hand just for some sort of relief," Santana continued, her words coming out breathy as Rachel flicked a finger over her clit, her words halting for a moment as she let out a small moan, Rachel's own smirk growing wider as she let her hand fall from Blaine, focusing purely on the other girl for a moment. He whined at the loss, retaliating by sliding out of Rachel and hearing her own whimper, a glare shot in his direction.

"I will get back to you in a minute," she snapped, somehow still sounding fierce and demanding even in the moment before she resituated herself, tongue licking a thick stripe down Santana's thigh as Blaine slapped Rachel's leg, pushing her to her knees, unable to wait any longer.

"Gonna fuck her from behind Ander-" Santana started, her words cut off as Rachel wrapped her tongue around her clit, Blaine's tongue between his teeth as positioned himself behind Rachel, grabbing a tight grip on her hips as he sunk into her. He was rewarded with a light groan, a quiet 'finally' smothered into Santana's thigh as she turned her head to breathe, sinking her teeth lightly into the skin located there and causing Santana to hiss in return. He pushed farther and farther in, going as far as he could without resistance, trying to keep steady as she enveloped him, tight and warm and inviting, wanting nothing more than to pull back and slam back into her. "Smack her pretty little ass, Anderson," Santana managed to quip, "she loves it when you're rough."

Blaine barely contained the growl from deep in his throat as Rachel nodded slightly, his hand raising slightly only to fall back down, Rachel's deep groan pushing him to do so again until her ass was a bright, rosy red, her hips pushing back for more and more. "Hair," Santana whispered as Rachel pushed her towards her last orgasm, fingers crooked inside of her and sending Santana spiraling, but Blaine got the message and grabbed onto Rachel's loose flowing hair, wrapping it in his hand before yanking back. He was rewarded with the sensation of her tightening even more around him, the loud cries he had heard for others now for him, his name falling from her lips as she came, her body still begging for more even as she worked through the orgasm.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, and as soon as Santana started talking again, he knew it was a hopeless case, glad Santana moved her hand down to play with Rachel's clit to push her over the edge again so he could come as well, his brain practically falling apart as words like "such a hot little cunt, squeezing you so tightly now, isn't it?" fell deaf on his ears.

They both fell on the bed in exhaustion, Blaine laying on his back as Rachel pulled Santana down to curl with them, holding the girl in her arms while she curled up in Blaine's, a soft sigh coming out of her mouth. "Next time, you should probably stop trying to taunt him for months and just ask him to fuck you," Santana groaned, covering her face in Rachel's shoulder as Blaine rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement.

"He wouldn't have wanted it so much if he didn't have to work for it," Rachel shrugged, smiling at him shyly, and he let out a small laugh, knowing she was probably right.

"Well, from here on out, just ask," he said, agreeing with Santana. "I don't think I can go through all that teasing again." "

"I don't think any of us could," Santana murmured, her voice drifting off to sleep as Blaine wrapped an arm around Rachel, burying his head in her hair and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her head, grinning as she moved a hand from Santana and placed it on top of his own. He was sure he could have lay there forever, feeling Rachel breath next to him and smelling the mixture of jasmine and sweat that seemed to come off of her, sure he could have fallen asleep had Rachel not started moving his hand up her body, an almost silent sigh escaping as he cupped her breast, taking the hint to roll her nipple through his fingers, his other hand moving in the opposite direction.

"How quiet can you be?" he whispered, his voice just barely above a breath as he nudged the hair away from her neck with his face, and he felt her giggle more than he heard it, the 'why' he got in response no louder than his own words. "Just because Santana's asleep," he murmured, his teeth grabbing ahold of her ear as he pressed her hips into his own, "doesn't mean I'm done with you."

"No?" she asked, and he could already feel her breath pick up, his grip on her hip tightening as he flipped her around so she'd be facing him, Santana rolling away almost instinctively in her sleep.

"Of course not," Blaine whispered, his mouth pressed against her neck as her leg went over his hips, pulling him closer to her. "You have an awful lot to make up for," he continued, his tongue darting out to lick traces of skin, her breath hitching more each time. "All those months of taunting and teasing," he growled, biting down on her stomach as her fingers threaded through his hair, "it just wasn't fair to me, now was it?"

"You already had me," she reminded him, her voice slightly hoarse, "wouldn't you rather wake up Santana for a turn with her?"

"No," he answered honestly, his eyes locked onto her own. "I don't want Santana."

"Blaine," she whispered, and he could tell how hard she was trying to be quiet, not wanting Santana to interrupt them. He could have easily picked her up, carried her to his own room, but the fact that there was someone fast asleep only feet away from them made it almost more exciting, and he grinned as he nipped at her thigh, feeling her shiver in anticipation.

Instead of ducking forward, of taking her in his mouth like they both obviously wanted, he trailed a series of soft kisses back up her side, her groan audible as he grinned against her skin. "Didn't think I'd let you off that easy, did you?" he whispered, and she glared at him as she pushed him down, straddling him quickly as her face hung mere inches from his own.

"You're the one who was teasing," she said quietly, her hips aligning with his own as she pressed against him, his eyes focused on her own as he bit back any noise that threatened to leak out. "You're the one who was always touching me, always sending fire across my skin and never doing anything more about it," she glared, pulling his lip between her teeth. "You brought it all on yourself."

He rolled his eyes as his hands found her waist, holding her tighter against him for more friction, the need for more already starting to take over. "And all those guys?" he shot back, "that wasn't torture for me?"

"All you had to do was say you wanted me," she sang, her voice somehow still taunting in its near silence.

He grinned, flipping them over once more and pushing her down against the bed, holding her hands down on the mattress with one of his own as the other pushed her thighs open for himself, not bothering to warn her before he slid inside once more. Her eyes rolled back but she kept as silent as possible, her gaze flickering momentarily towards where Santana lay before focusing back on him. "Mine," he growled, low and quiet in her ear. "You're mine now. Not Santana's," he said, accentuating his statement with a particularly forceful thrust, her body shaking slightly underneath him, "not anyone else's," he continued, his teeth sinking hard into her collarbone. "Just mine."

"Yours," she whimpered, agreeing as her legs tightened their grip around him, her hands still locked above her head as she arched her back, begging for more as silently as she could. He had to give her credit where credit was due, she was doing a phenomenal job at keeping quiet-a task he wasn't sure she'd be able to do. She was somehow still meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing for as much as she could get from him.

He let her hands fall free, and they immediately wrapped around his neck, her face burying in the crook of his neck as she murmured his name, asking him for release, and he wanted to hold back, to tease as much as possible to get her back for all the teasing she had sent his way, but the truth was he needed to get off as badly as she did. He pulled her hips closer to him, whispering in her ear to come for him, to unravel for him, and she did-the moan she let out anything but quiet and causing Santana to stir next to them, Blaine coming quickly at the possibility of being caught.

Exhaustion swept over him almost immediately as he collapsed next to Rachel, pulling her in close as she grabbed a blanket, neither even bothering to clean themselves off before she was burrowing into his side, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "Yours," she whispered once more, and Blaine could only fall asleep in contentment with his arms around her.


End file.
